


Lovechild of a Tortured Soul

by HardcoreFudanshi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreFudanshi/pseuds/HardcoreFudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving into his lust just once, Kaneki ends up with a gift he never expected. With his adamant avoiding of Hide, how is he supposed to give him the news. More importantly, would he even believe him? How would he take it? Kaneki's stomach twisted at the thought. HideKane, slight angst, I plan on making this fluffy cuz TG needs fluffy, and most important yaoi and mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lovechild of a Tortured Soul

Chapter: 1

Twisted Fertility

The cool texture of the porcelain bowl comforted his heated skin after he had wretched into it for what seemed like the 5th time this morning. Kaneki had been struck with an odd illness for the last 3 weeks. He couldn't figure out why exactly he had been puking out anything, considering he did nothing but drink his coffee. He couldn't understand why he was now repositioned over the bowl, spilling the contents of said empty stomach once again. He leaned back against the wall opposite the toilet and let his mind wander. What could have affected him in such a way?

He hadn't been doing anything but lounging around his apartment for the last two weeks, training a little in between, but even that had to slow down because of his condition. He couldn't figure out what the hell had cause such a sickness and more importantly why his ghoul side hadn't wiped away whatever virus he had contracted. His mind wandered back to that lust filled night two three weeks ago.

"H-Hide! S-so deep! Ah~!" He shook his head, trying to forget that for once he couldn't resist his urges and he had jumped his best friend. Hide followed suit without faltering, so at least Kaneki knew his deep rooted affection for his best friend wasn't one sided. At least he hoped. The last thing he would want is for that to have been nothing more than Hide being horny and allowing himself to use Kaneki and regret it later.

Kaneki let out a sigh at his own negativity filled thoughts. Honestly though, after all he'd been through, he think he'd earned the right to be slightly negative. Even he knew that this wasn't the best course of action, considering the despair ridden life he leaded. Things had calmed down considerably in the last month though and he hadn't been in any battles with any new foe, and then he'd met Hide again. Things seemed to be looking up, but the way his life went, he never let himself get to happy with things such as that.

He felt slightly better and went to grab a drink of water. He sat at the couch and lightly sipped at the cool water, not wanting to initiate another full circle of vomiting again. To be completely honest after the incident with Hide, he had been consciously avoiding any contact with the blonde in fear of confrontation about their sexual endeavor. It wasn't as if he was particularly embarrassed about what he did. He loved Hide and had for a long time. That night he had wanted Hide more than anything and Hide never objected, in fact he seemed eager to please.

The one thing Kaneki didn't want to hear were the questions that followed. By the time Hide had awoken Kaneki had already left and returned home, a home where, for Hide's own safety, he didn't know about. The questions he didn't want to answer filled his cloudy mind.

What does this make us, Kaneki?

Do you love me?

Do you regret it?

Was I any good?

Do you want to do it again, Kaneki?

Ken's cheeks heated and he knew that his face was the color of a ripe tomato. He would love to do it again, but he would never admit it. Hide had shown him pleasure he never thought he would experience, especially not from another human. He was so careful, so loving. He found Kaneki's most intimate spots and filled them with his love. The experience was so intense, Kaneki had to stop his thoughts there when he felt a slight stir in his shorts.

A slight tap at the door snapped him from his Hide reverie and he stumbled a bit as he dizzily made his way to the door. Looking through the peephole, a neatly combed and pampered purple mane entered his vision. Tsukiyama had been taking care of him since he had been sick, but he didn't want Shuu around when he was thinking about his best friend. Sighing, for what seemed liked the 15th time, he slid the door ajar, and let in the egotistical Tsukiyama Shuu.

"Ah, dear Kaneki, I wonder what it is, that ails you so?" Tsukiyama spoke in that elegant and overdramatized manner he always did. Kaneki felt the urge to roll his eyes, but he refrained from doing so out of respect.

"I think I'll be going to see a doctor I know." Kaneki spoke softly to Shuu as he gathered his black hoodie. His hand smoothed over his white locks before he yawned tiredly. He really needed to see this doctor. This had been happening every morning and he didn't seem to be recovering. Moving itself had become sluggish for Kaneki and he was sure that if an enemy chose to attack now, he would be defeated within seconds. It was dangerous and that's why he would have Shuu accompany him. The man may not have seemed like it, but he was more than enough to take down a plentiful of ghouls.

As much as he was reluctant to admit, he found a strength in Shuu that was damn near unrivaled. He would never declare it out loud, but he thought Shuu was pretty badass. Shuu stood behind Kaneki firmly as he sat on the patient's bed, waiting for the results of his test to come back. He was softly sipping a cup of tea that Dr. Ikutsuki had allowed him to have. It seemed that his stomach was doing a good job of keeping itself from upchucking. When the doctor returned he had a look on his face that spoke grim and confused. Kaneki gut twisted at the sight.

"What is it, Monsieur Ikutsuki-san?" Shuu addressed the doctor in his velvet-like voice.

As soon as the words left the doctor's mouth, Kaneki's cup fell to floor and shattered. Even Shuu stood dumbfounded.

"W-What?!"


	2. Life of an Impossibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to find out what Kaneki's news if, but of course you already know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually never gotten as many reviews as this in one night, and I got completely inspired to write the next one for you. All that came crashing down though when I started to play SAO Hollow Fragment...I get distracted easily. I'm glad that I'm still able to give you this next one. I know the chapters are not very long but I'm sure they'll expand a helluva lot. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter and expect another soon.

Lovechild of a Tortured Soul

Chapter 2

Life of a Impossibility

Kaneki sat wide eyed and mouth gaped at the doctor, who had informed of something that was logically impossible. The shattered remains of the mug lay scattered on the floor beneath his feet. In all truth, he was hoping that the doctor would jokingly smile and pat him on the back and announce it was a light joke, but as with everything that came with being Kaneki Ken, there was no luck. The austere expression that adorned his face only made Kaneki's soul wither a little. This couldn't be possible…right? All the things that happened in his life were also pretty damn horrific, but this. This would add the cherry on top of the disembodied cake that was his existence.

"I said, Kaneki, you are with child. The first I've ever heard of, but no doubt about, you're carrying a baby inside of you."

Kaneki opened his mouth to speak,

"You're welcome to take this test, if you're skeptical of my diagnosis. Far from me to tell you what to do. I may not understand, but I guess I should give my congratulations."

Kaneki felt sick in an entirely different way from his morning routine regurgitation. The light pink box was now in his hands and he blankly staring at it in horror. There was no way this was true, a way to embarrass Kaneki, no more than a joke. He knew there was no way this could be true so he decided to play along. It was impossible and he would prove it.

Tsukiyama had come out of his dazed state and had quietly swept up the mess of glass that had gathered at Kaneki's feet. Truthfully, he was probably the most troubled one out of the three. It was the most absurd thing that he had ever heard, but the doctor was able to say it with a face that showed no sign of trickery. His must be a master of secrets considering he was able to lie so easily and not let any sign of his demeanor slip. Tsukiyama smirked as Kaneki entered the small bathroom that accompanied the room he was currently in.

"Tres bien, Monseiur Ikutsuki, you have Kaneki-kun's feathers ruffled quite a bit. It is pretty entertaining, but I'm sure you must be-"

He was cut off,

"This is no joke, that boy is carrying life inside of him, and I hope he chooses to see it through. This is a medical marvel."

Shuu wanted to laugh out loud at the nonsense he was being told, but the serious voice that he was given didn't seem like one of treachery. A few more minutes of awkward silence passed before Kaneki emerged from the tiny bathroom, with his face drained of color and wide eyes. The soapy water still clung to his skin from where he'd washed his hands, but the stick was nowhere to be found.

"K-Kaneki, it was a joke right? T-This isn't happening, is it?"

Something in Kaneki seemed to snap. The next thing Shuu knew he was being shaken violently by a brooding mess of a white haired boy.

"YES THE FUCK IT IS! THAT TEST HAD A FUCKING POSITIVE!?"

It was as if Kaneki was trying to convince himself that what he just saw was real. The little pink stick had shown a clearly defined positive symbol on it and that was when Kaneki's heart dropped from his chest to the lowest part of his abdomen. He was fucking pregnant. Kaneki Ken, the white haired boy who had his life turned upside down by a shady doctor and suffered for so long, was now in possession of a precious life within him. He stopped shaking Shuu before the boy's brain rattled loose and that's when the tears fell. Shuu didn't know what was happening until he looked down and saw a slightly smiling boy with a trail of small tears leaving his face into the expensive fabric of his own shirt.

Kaneki doesn't know why he was elated or even remotely happy, but he was. He was happier than he had been in months. All the dangers of the ghoul and human world around him drifted away, far off into the black sea that had suddenly turned white. Rationality discarded, he laughed and cried at the same time with the news of him being a parent. Broken from his thoughts by a small chuckle, he looked up into the warm eyes of the Gourmet. With a sigh the violet haired man spoke with a warm tone.

" Ah, Kaneki-kun, you are a handful, you've given me something else to protect."

With a light pat to the head by Shuu, Kaneki smiled up at him with sincere kindness.

"Thank you, Shuu."

The doctor cleared his throat.

"So, may I assume you are the father of said child?"

Kaneki and Shuu both burst into a fit of unbridled laughter!


	3. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki tells a few people. Including father dearest.

Lovechild of a Tortured Soul

Chapter 3

Father

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Kaneki smiled warmly at the doctor. He and Shuu explained to the doctor of how Shuu could never be the father of Kaneki's child and why exactly it was so funny. Ikutsuki lightly chuckled at the two friends. They seemed to be very close. He grew slightly envious of not having someone to call his best friend.

"So, do you know who the father is?" Kaneki blushed lightly, images plaguing his mind of his night of lust filled rutting with Hide. He nodded lightly embarrassed, and little bit aroused.

"I'll have to call him over to my house and tell him, h-he not going to believe this, but it being Hide….he just might." Shuu smiled at the warmth in Kaneki's face when he spoke of his best friend. Could he call him his lover now?

…

Touka had dropped and broken a small teacup in Anteiku, the glass shatter on the counter beneath her.

Shuu and Kaneki had decided to stop and tell her the news on the way back to the apartment, and to their luck, both Touka and Hinami were there.

"I-I'm sorry to inform you, Kaneki-san, but you are indeed a male…"

Kaneki recalled the events that took place at the nearby hospital to Touka and Hinami. When Kaneki was finished, Hinami smiled brightly with her eyes wide and Touka only smirked, though she was slightly worried considering the strange happenings of Kaneki's life. Her worries quickly faded with the sight of Kaneki's smile. She could see it in his eyes, he'd protect this kid from anything that could cause him harm.

"I'm gonna be an aunt, Onii~chan!" Kaneki smiled warmly at her and she just melted, words couldn't express her happiness.

"Do you know what it's going to be yet?"

Kaneki giggled at her naiveté.

"It's way too early to know that Hinami-chan. It'll be a while before you can even see it's there. Don't worry though, I'll make sure you're the second to know."

Hinami happily clapped her hands and embraced Kaneki in a hug. With all the death that usually surrounded their ghoul lives, the thought of a new life warmed her heart. Her thoughts traveled to the face of her mother smiling brightly at her, and she felt even happier about the baby. She was already ready to see it.

Kaneki and Shuu bid Anteiku farewell and continued on their way home. Kaneki palms began to sweat at the thought of seeing Hide again. He planned to invite him over and tell him the news. Images of his reaction made Kaneki laugh a little, alerting Shuu, who in turn thought he had lost it. Then he saw the happiness in his friend's color, and all thoughts of worry vanished. Somehow he knew everything would be okay.

…

A hurried knock at the door and Shuu opened it to reveal an out of breath Hide. He was bent over and panting hard, but his head raised and his mouth opened.

"K-Kaneki~! I….so…happy…you called…," He caught his breath, "I was starting to think you were gonna avoid me forever, gonna try to kill me with loneliness."

Hide's bright smile made Kaneki's heart melt and he felt an even bigger urge to tell Hide everything.

"Hey, if it's about that night, I…." He trailed off losing his sentence.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection and lips touch his softly and he couldn't help the small grin that crossed his face. A weight lifted from his chest and he started to feel as if he was floating. Just then, the lips disconnected from his. He knew his face was as red as the one who'd kissed him. Looking down into those wonderful black eyes, he felt warm.

"Hide, I have something to share with you." Kaneki smiled at him with a light blush on his cheeks and disconnected his arms from Hide to step over to the window on the other side of the room.

"What is it, Kaneki?" He stood, looking confused at the white haired boy who was grinning sweetly, while staring at the sky.

Kaneki turned on his heels and braced himself. Hide leaned his head slightly and amusement and interest.

"I'm pregnant."

_Thud._

Hide had fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please excuse the shortness but I'll hopefully have more for you later today. I'm brooding over ideas. Anyway read and review. It warms my heart to see reviews(and motivates.)


	4. Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys share a moment of clarity/

_Lovechild of a Tortured Soul_

Chapter 4

_Seriously?_

Hide remembered hearing Kaneki say something really really funny and that was his last memory before his mind blanked out. He blinked twice and looked up to the ceiling of an apartment.  _Was he home?_  No looking down at the thin black blanket, he knew that it wasn't his. This was someone else's bed. His mind wandered to see if he could piece together his scrambled memories.

" _I'm pregnant."_

Hide's eyes widened. Had he gotten someone pregnant? He knew how stupid he sounded considering his overall lack of sex life. The only person who he…Hide's face grew hot as he recalled the night he bedded his snow haired best friend. In the blink of an eye all of the memories of before he passed out came flushing in. Kaneki had admitted being knocked up. Hide's head drew a blank until the door on the other side of the bedroom opened slightly and a head of white hair peaked in and a smile spread across his face.

"Ah~! Hide, you're awake!"

Kaneki knew that it was probably a lot to take in, but he'd never thought Hide would actually faint. It was like something out of a comedy sitcom. He chuckled lightly at the idea of Hide on a tv show. Hide looked  _very_ confused. What was so funny?

"What's so funny, Kaneki~? I wanna laugh too."

"Come in the living room and I'll tell you everything."

The door closed back and Kaneki was gone. Hide may not have been  _that_  smart but he's sure guys can't get pregnant.  _So what the hell was that memory?_

…

"W-WHAT?!"

Kaneki had just restated the events that occurred at the hospital and of his sudden pregnancy. His reaction went as expected with Hide scurrying around his kitchen, his hands buried inside of his head and his eyes looking like they didn't know what the world was. Kaneki could only wait to see if the other half of his expectation would play out. Kaneki had seen Hide call him a freak, grab his things, and leave him alone pregnant and broken. No matter how good a friend someone was, everyone had their limits.

It wouldn't have been an unthinkable situation considering it was Kaneki they were talking about here. He could only hope that what he expected didn't play out the way it did in his head. Hide had been his best friend for so long. He had been his sunshine when things were their darkest. Whatever did decision he made, Kaneki would respect it. He was terrified of having a kid, but he knew that if it was with Hide, everything would be alright. A solemn question rose in his mind, contrary to his thoughts.  _What about without Hide?_  Kaneki's face fell with that thought blurring his mind. He didn't want that, no matter what happened, he never wanted to lose Hide.

He was snatched from his thought by strong arms encircling him and a head full of strawberry blonde invading his vision.

"I'll take responsibility." Kaneki heart heated.

"H-huh?"

Hide pulled back and stared into Kaneki's eyes.

"Unbelievable as it sounds, I'll take responsibility. If Kaneki's my baby momma, that's all that matters." Kaneki face shaded over red at the mere mention of being called a 'baby mamma'.

Small tears formed in Kaneki's eyes and his arms hugged Hide back. His thoughts had been going in the completely wrong direction. He felt slightly embarrassed for ever doubting his friend, could they even be called just  _friends_  at this point. Kaneki's mouth closed onto Hide's with happiness. Hide went red, but happily returned Kaneki's affection, their tongues intertwined. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before both boys pulled away needing air. Their eyes stared into each other with all the love in their heart.

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Um…I think I do, Ken-kun, we're gonna be parents!"

Kaneki didn't possibly think he could go any redder. That was, until Hide used his given name. He felt like his nose was going to bleed so he quickly diverted his mind back to Hide, who was now happily dancing around the kitchen, singing words to some odd English song Kaneki had never heard. It was at that time when Kaneki looked at Hide that Kaneki saw just how bright Hide shined onto his dark world. His heart swelled. Then he threw up.  _Fucking morning sickness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My honest apologies for this being so late, what has it been 2-3 days already. I really didn't mean to take so long, but school can get to a person. Though looking at my grades, I'm doing much better and so I'm in fluffy moods, but I have bad mood swings, so you never know what could happen. Anyway read and review and most of all enjoy. Expect another chapter soon. Hide's so adorable and Kaneki's so...I just really love Kaneki Ken...^-^ have a great day, my lovely readers. There might be smut next chapter, cuz it was gonna be in this one, but meh, couldn't fit it in. Review more for smut~!


	5. Make Love, Not War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very amateurish li.me cuz I haven't wrote any sex in FOREVER, so I apologize for it's terribleness. Oh and it's short.

_Lovechild of a Tortured Soul_

Chapter 5

_Make love, not war_

Kaneki didn't remember how they ended up like this. A week had passed since he had told Hide about the baby and Hide moved in without a second thought. During the time he was here, he and Kaneki had recollected all of the events they had missed when they were away from each other. Kaneki had no idea that Hide had begun to work with the CCG, and he only felt that much better when he found out he got the job to find him. Somehow they'd ended up back in bed together.

"Nnn, Hide."

Hide's mouth nibbled at the sensitive skin of Kaneki's neck, coaxing sounds from the boy's now colored throat. Kaneki didn't know what came out of Hide in the bedroom, but he liked it. It was like a predator that always held behind that innocent smile had been unleashed and Hide took control of every aspect of their sensual escapade. He felt warm hands ascend up his black t-shirt. Blonde hair descended to the blanquette's exposed chest.

To say the blonde's mouth felt amazing on him was an understatement. Their sore condition over the last few weeks have annoyed him to no end. He gently tweaked the other bringing a new form of heat to Kaneki's body. He was extremely horny. Unbeknownst to him, he whimpered loudly and when he looked down Hide had the biggest grin he'd ever seen. The bastard was actually satisfied.

"One second, babe."

His comfortable basketball shorts now discarded on the floor Kaneki felt a warm palm wrap itself his now stiff arousal and his breath caught in his throat. He didn't know if it was because he  _really_  wanted Hide again or pregnancy hormones, but at this moment in time, Hide was everything. He moaned with every pump to his throbbing erection and the kisses that littered every part of his body as Hide loved his body in every place he could. Hide teased him thoroughly, but he eventually couldn't hold himself back either.

….

They both cried each other's name when they came for the last time. Hide crashed to Kaneki's side pulling his lover into an embrace. Kaneki snuggled under Hide's chin with a satisfied smile on his face. That was exhilarating but he had exhausted all his energy in their numerous rounds. Kaneki was surprised Hide had that much stamina. Hide was just full of surprises, wasn't he? He chuckled at the thought before he fell into a light sleep, with the blonde's loud snoring over his head.

When Hide awoke, a smell punched him straight in the nose. He was lazily strewn about the comfortable bed, half abdomen exposed and his mouth wide open. Sitting up quickly, he adjusted himself and tried to look somewhat presentable. The smell that assaulted his nose made his stomach growl in anticipation. Rising from the bed, he left the small bedroom that he and Kaneki now shared. Entering the kitchen that released those delectable smells, he saw a white haired boy finishing up his recent cooking. Said boy turned and smirked at him and nodding his head to the food on the table.

A sentence went through his head as he stared at that wonderful backside of his lover's.

_When did Kaneki become such a great housewife?!_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hopefully everyone hasn't given up on this story because of my inconsistent updates. I'm so very sorry for not updating in so long. I honestly do love all of you who read and review and I know taking forever on a SHORT chapter is not showing it, but please forgive me and wait for more. I'm sure I've rambled enough with my suckish apologies. Read, review, enjoy. Have a nice day/night


	6. Shocking Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki finds out something new from his pregnancy...

_Lovechild of A Tortured Soul_

Chapter 6

_Shocking Changes_

"It's been so long since we've been here."

Kaneki looked up at the "Big Girl" Sign that hung above the American-styled restaurant. He happily smiled as he looked at Hide's bright smile at being here once again. This had definitely been their favorite restaurant before his transformation and Hide had recently admitted to him that he hadn't been back here since Kaneki left because it just wouldn't have been the same.

"Well, shouldn't we order something?"

Hide's face turned into a sad one.

"You can't eat this stuff though, can you?"

Kaneki smiled at him with that sweetness that could give you cavities.

"As long as you're happy, so am I."

Hide face immediately perked up like that of a satisfied puppy. Hide was just so cute Kaneki felt like a proud owner for reason. The busty waitress came over and took Hide's order while Kaneki politely ordered the same, just in case Hide wanted some later. Hide looked kind of confused, but was content once Kaneki explained to him. Hide always wondered how generous could Ken be, because the boy seemed to have an endless supply of generosity.

The waitress came back, placing the two enormous burgers in front of the idly chatting boys. She could tell from the moment they walked in, the affection that the two shared. The strawberry blonde one flirted with her every chance he could get and the white haired one sweetly warned her that he was a hopeless romantic. They're relationship seemed so healthy and full of trust, that she slightly envied their love, but smiled nonetheless at how natural they seemed to be with each other. With a wink from the strawberry blonde, the busty waitress set on her way to her next customer with a happy heart.

Hide had immediately started eating, tearing into the big slab of beef. Kaneki watched him intently and looked down to his own plate. When he saw the light glow the meat seemed to give off, his mouth watered. He knew he wanted this burger so bad. No, scratch that, he  _needed_ this burger in his stomach. The patty looked so delectable he had to keep himself from drooling at the sight. The slight steam that wafted into his nose did him no favors. He felt like an animal who couldn't control himself, a predator who had set his sights on his unknowing prey.

Hide was eyeing his lover suspiciously. Kaneki seemed so hungry and it slightly tore him up inside. The way he was eyeing that burger he seemed like he was starving, and Hide couldn't stand it. He placed his burger not even halfway done back onto his saucer and spoke up.

"You know Kaneki, I know it may hurt and all, but if you ever get too hungry, you could always take a snap outta me."

Kaneki laughed behind his hand at his boyfriend's absurd suggestion, but when he looked into Hide's eyes again, the blonde was extremely serious. He could never, under any circumstances, eat Hide. Loved him way too damn much to do something like that. Embarrassing as it may be, he'd rather have Hide inside of him in a different way, thank you very much. He shook his head lightly at Hide and looked back at the juicy meal in front of him. Maybe it was extremely stupid, but this burger was calling him. He craved it, and it was something that never happened after his transformation into a ghoul and for it to be doing it now, it meant something was up. He knew he would have cravings, but he didn't know it would be for human food, considering his state.

Reaching forward, Kaneki grabbed the sandwich and brought it to his mouth. Taking a large bite, he never regretted it. It was  _so good._  His taste buds had never been so satisfied before. He had eaten here before, yeah but after not eating here in what seemed like forever, this was so perfect. His face had melted into one of pure pleasure and Hide's had grew into one of complete shock. Once he realized what he did and his throat swallowed its contents, his body froze and he looked down into his bite.

_Had he just eaten?_

_Regular food?_

_It tasted good?_

Kaneki's mind was riddled with questions, but one thing was sure, he  _would_ be finishing this burger.

"K-Kaneki, you just ate…."

"Yeah, I know…"

"H-How…?"

"I-I don't know...but this is so good…"

Hide grinned widely.

"This makes me unbelievably happy."

Kaneki smiled too.

"I'd never thought I could eat again."

Small tears began to form into his eyes, and for the slightest bit, he felt human again.

Before Kaneki left that night, he had eaten 2 burgers  _and_  some fries.

Hide lips curled upward at the raven-eyed beauty that lay sleeping soundly in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd really like to apologize for taking so long, but I really have no excuse except for laziness and I need to be reprimanded, but I'm glad to put this cute one up for you guys and can't wait to write the next one....when I find out what that's gonna be that is...Read and Review please~!


	7. Sweet as Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy news for the couple and friends, and the readers actually....Enjoy

Lovechild of a Tortured Soul

Chapter 7

_Sweet as Sugar_

Touka and Shuu sat in the hallway in two spaced chairs staring at the door to their left repeatedly. Hinami sat in the main lobby watching some sappy romance movie that would bring Touka to the brink of death if she even attempted watching it. Shuu just sat quietly humming to himself and watching the door with serious interest. His dearest Kaneki would find out the gender of his child today and the look of excitement on Kaneki's face brought a brand new sun to his day. The white haired boy had that effect on Shuu.

It had now been 4 and a half months and Kaneki anxiously awaited the news of what his baby would be. His palms were sweaty and his body shivered as Dr. Ikutsuki spread the freezing gel around on his now slightly showing stomach. He had now been even more prone to wearing hoodies now. The flesh that was once nothing but muscle had bloated to form a perfect 'nesting' place for his little one.

"Ah, here we go."

Stopping the device on a particular spot on Kaneki's belly, a picture came onto the screen.

"Looks the both of you are having a healthy baby boy."

"I KNEW IT!" Hide startled him slightly with his enthusiasm, but he couldn't complain, he was just as happy.

He, kind of, felt like he knew all along, like his baby had told him a few days ago. He had been talking to his stomach as of late and Hide had given him a weird looks a few times until he figured out what exactly it was that he was doing. Then that cute confused face of his molded into a creepy grin. Hide was obviously happy Kaneki was excited for the baby and matched his enthusiasm with his own. Kaneki had strong anxiety in the back of his mind due to the nature of his world, but he for once didn't care. Everything would be okay, and he would make sure of that.

"Oh, one second please."

The doctor fumbled around with the ultrasound machine that sat beside the bed that Kaneki currently lay on. Hide's confused face returned again and Kaneki himself was also confused. He and Hide gave each other a questioning glance. Then he heard a sound like galloping horses. The whole world stopped around him and that was all he heard for a few moments. He felt a wetness cover his face, and when he snapped back to reality he realized he was crying. He knew what it was before the doctor even opened his mouth to explain. He felt a connection with it, it was a part of him after all. Hide used the soft skin of his thumb to wipe away Kaneki's tears of joy and Kaneki smiled like the sun.

For once it felt like Kaneki was the sun. He was shining for once, all on his own. He didn't have the slightest idea of how Hide kept his composure at a time like this, but he was thankful for it nonetheless. He hugged Hide with all the strength in his body. This was like confirmation that this whole situation was happening. He was having a child with someone he had loved for such a long time. He and Hide would have a little boy running around their legs calling them his parents. All the tragic events that had once encased the white haired beauty's life didn't matter anymore, because he had never been happier.

There was a new life growing inside of him. He was truly nurturing a baby inside of him. Not only thought to be scientifically impossible, it wasn't something that common to society either, but he couldn't care less. He would have his child and give it all the love that he deserved. It was like Hide could read his thoughts because he smiled down at him with a knowing smirk. Kaneki plucked his forehead and wiped away the remaining tears from his face. The pair of lovers broke into cheerful laughter at the soft thrumming of their child's confirmation of life. It ran smoothly through their ears like silk. It was like the most amazing piece of music either had heard.

They opened the door to the doctor's room and entered into the white and quiet hallway. Two heads of purple hair stood side by side with one shorter head of brown beside them.

"It's a boy."

Hinami squealed with delight while Touka and Shuu just hugged and congratulated the pair.

"I wonder will he be as beautiful as the one who holds him."

Kaneki slight blush, along with Hide's subtle groan, set the trio of friends off into a light chuckle.

Touka had a knowing smirk on her face, like always. Kaneki gave her a look and she grinned.

"You knew it was a boy all along, didn't you Mr. Mommy?"

Kaneki turned red as a tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I honestly don't deserve you all, because all I do is put you through hell, but I'm not gonna go into the depressing details of my life. Enjoy the chapter. Review and expect next chapter of this and Jerky Jock Love. Have a nice day...evening...night...life...idk just enjoy yourselves. Love ya 3


	8. Swimming Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide takes Kaneki to a swimming pool for relaxation time.

Lovechild of A Tortured Soul

Chapter 8

_Swimming Pool_

Kaneki's face dipped into the cool water and the chill of it was refreshing. Hide, much to his own chagrin, had been coerced into acompanying Kaneki to the nearby pool. He trusted Kaneki without a doubt, but he still had these sudden fatherly urges and a swimming pool just clicke in his head as dangerous. When he saw Kaneki's face turn so relaxed though, his deposition changed entirely. Seeing the "mother of his child so blissful made a warmth spread throughout his chst.

Kaneki sunk down into the cool blue of the water and all his muscles relaxed. He hadn't felt this good in weeks. He hadn't felt like this since their little miracle had first came into being. A large ball bounced off of the tip of his forehead and he blinked. He looked up again and this time it bounced off his face and into the water. A mischevious giggle reached his ears and he smiled into the lovely mocha eyes of Hide looking down at him with a snarky grin.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Kaneki's mouth, he jumped into the soothing blue of the pool. Kaneki's life had changed from one of depressing tragedy ot one of gleeful hoope in a smalll matter of months. All it took was to have someone like Hide around. The blonde truly was his sun, and even though he's sure Hide had his own share of griefs, as everyone does, he knew they would always overcome anything as long as they had each other. Said blinde snaked his arms the white haired boy's waist and he felt a warm pressure on his neck. His cheeks turned a cute shade of pink.

"Hide," Kaneki trailed off.

He turned around only to be met with the most arousing smile he'd ever seen. He turned an even deeper shade of red, and his boldness shown bright wheb he tangled his fingers in strawberry blonde locks and their lips met in a passionate fashion. Hide had become his whole, new world.

That had been the longest kiss Kaneki had ever been involved in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You guys! Look who's back, and look what got updated. I'm not sure if this is the shortest chapter I've ever written, but all I know is that it's shorter than expected. So apologies, but I was even lazier than I thought I was. I'm sorry for putting you all through the wait, but with only 4 and a half days left in school, I have much more time to write(and play MKX :D). The way things are currently I'll be doing a lot more of that. I need fluff. Fluff is good. Fluff helps. Just remember, I love ya guys and your reviews keep me motivated(Seriously, I don't deserve you guys). Enjoy the short update and have a great day, I got a few other stories to work on. For any of you that wants to know it's my Ermac x Kenshi and Izaya x Shizuo stories along with a new Sub Zero(Bi Han) x Scorpion raising a kid one. Not mpreg for once, but it's still their child together. Hehe I'm rambling, just wait and see for yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Honestly people, I'm very sorry about not updating Jerky Jock love since this summer but school is time consuming, and grating on my everlasting nerves. Though since I'm currently waiting for a new chapter of :Re, I'll be writing this and hopefully, update Jerky Jock Love very very soon. For some reason, I seem to procrastinate on things I love the most and it really annoys me, but you know what really gets me off my teenage ass. Reviews. I freaking love reviews. So review it up and expect more.(Seriously do, I'm on a writing fix at the moment.) (Originally on fanfiction.net)


End file.
